micronacionesfandomcom-20200222-history
Waterland
El Microestado de Waterland es uno de los tres Microestados Federados de la Federación Asgaria. El Microestado de Wáterland es una división administrativa de primer orden y como tal mantiene una autonomía con respecto al Gobierno Federal. Historia Artículo principal: Historia de Waterland Wáterland fué desde el 19 de Septiembre de 2004 hasta el 23 de Diciembre de 2008 una micronación de derecho, siendo una República Unitaria y Democrática. Gobierno Interino de Jakes La Republica de Waterland fue creada el 19 de Septiembre 2004. Como presidente porvicional se eligio a Didier Jakes. Quien gobernó hasta instaurarse una constitución permanente, la cual llegó en 2007 junto con la instalación del blog de Waterland. (Junio). La politica exterior de Waterland durante su gobierno fue de total apoyo a LINCE, especialmente a Vicea y Hezpenya (Las primeras micronaciones en reconocer a Waterland). Bipresidencia Gimenez-Didier Se llamó a elecciones donde salió elegida la formula Victoria Gimenez- Alan Didier (No confundir con Didier Jakes)por el Partido Socialdemocrata, con el 40% de los votos y el 40% del parlamento. Ambos presidentes gobernaron Waterland llevándola a nuevos caminos. Los Gimenez-Didier instauraron la REPUBLICA BIPRESIDENCIALISTA, la cual fue muy criticada por la oposición (especialmente por el joven partido AlterNativa liderado por Renoir), tuvieron que enfrentar una fuerte crisis en la provincia de Dominuttia donde la economia llego a ser calificada de "Subsistencia". También tuvieron que apaciguar la situación en Gezenia (antigua dependencia de Waterland en el Pacifico, que amenazó con independizarse lanzando atentados en todo el territorio gezeno). No obstante a eso la economía de Waterland creció rápidamente y se transformó lentamente en una importante micronacion. Los Gimenez- Didier hicieron que Waterland ingresara en la UME, no obstante como miembro observador.(lo que mas tarde llevo al corte de relaciones con Hezpenya y Vicea). Ademas sentaron las bases del G-2, y tambien del G3. No obstante a principios y mediados de Febrero de 2008 Waterland sufrió una crisis gubernamental sin precedentes en el país (Vease : Febrero Waterlandés ) que puso a toda la micronación en una grave situación. Tras dicha crisis, que casi lleva a la ruptura del Partido Socialdemócrata de Waterland la presidencia se vio obligada a dimitir y llamar a elecciones. Ademas la "Iniciativa Reforma" (Fomentada por AlterNativa al Progreso) llevo a la reforma constitucional donde la presidencia estaria integrada solo por un único representante como así también las elecciones serían cada 2 meses y no cada 4 años como plantaba antiguamente la constitución. Presidencia de Rene Renoir El 19 de Febrero se llevaron a cabo las elecciones presidenciales y parlamentarias donde , como se habia previsto, tuvo una increible victoria el Frente AlterNativa al Progreso. Asi es como la centrista Rene Renoir fue electa presidenta con el 55% de los votos y el 55% del parlamento. La presidencia de Renoir se marco, hasta el momento, como una gestión en la cual Waterland profundiza los vinculos con la UME y basa la columna de relaciones exteriores de la republica en el G3. No obstante esta politica exterior le llevo a la ruptura de relaciones con Hezpenya Vicea y Moriel y la fragilidad de los vinculos con todas las micronaciones alineadas al LINCE. Pese a esto la Presidenta Rene Renoir marcó una politica neutral y de no alineación. Además su exesiva preocupación por mantener los regimenes democráticos y la defensa de los Derechos Humanos en todo el mundo micronacional han posicionado a Waterland como un referente de Democracia, Derechos Humanos, Bienestar Social, neutralidad y diplomacia. La economía de Waterland ha crecido muchisimo en el poco tiempo que lleva el gobierno. Hasta se ha entrado en el Continente Alfa para el mejor desarrollo económico. En educación, principal objetivo del nuevo gobierno, se han tomado diversas medidas como nacionalizar la Universidad de Dominuttia y colocar al inglés como lengua auxiliar en todos los colegios y universidades del pais. En Medio ambiente se creó la CoNAM (Comision Nacional de Medio Ambiente ) Pese a las rupturas diplomaticas y la tensión entre las micronaciones del LINCE (Principal referente entre las micronaciones americanas), Waterland (La unica micronacion americana miembro de la UME) es indiscutiblemente la micronacion digital mas importante (junto con el Imperio Moriel) de las Américas. Durante el gobierno renoirista se han llevado a cabo diversas reformas como la reorganización del blog, el desarrollo de videos y un gran apoyo a los medios de comunicación. Tambien se ha "cambiado" la insignia nacional porque segun el gobierno "representaba el recuerdo de una oscura época para Waterland". A fines de marzo y principios de abril Waterland estuvo en guerra con el Imperio de Cartago dominado por Rummel. Waterland tuvo gran participación en la llamada "liberación de Cartago" afirmando asi el Protocolo de Nueva Gales (Tratado de asistencia mutua defensiva entre Nova Edeno , Waterland, EUD, RDA, etc) Waterland ademas lleva buenas relaciones con el eje comunista de la Union Socialista Hispana. Espionaje en Nova Edeno A principios de abril el gobierno novaedenista descubrió que un ciudadano , Roman Juez, era en efecto un espia de la SIN waterlandesa. SM Roderic I de Nova Edeno elevo una queja al entonces gobierno de Rene Renoir. La misma no estaba enterada de la situación, lo que valió el despido inmediato del secretario de inteligencia como así tambien el cese de autonomia a la SIN. La justicia waterlandesa trabaja en el caso para descubrir al responsable del conflicto. A día de hoy las relaciones con Nova Edeno continúan siendo las de antes. Presidente Saint Meran El 20 de Abril de 2008 es electo con mas del 60% Luis Saint Meran como presidente de Waterland. El mismo dia de asuncion , Saint Meran proclama a Waterland Estado Fisico/Digital. Tras las declaraciones en su discurso se dispuso a mudar definitivamente la sede del gobierno a los territorios físicos. Tambien ese dia, en muestra de "equilibrio" designó una nueva página web oficial. Finalmente Luis Saint Meran llevó a Wáterland al sistema digital foro Reeleccion de Renoir El 19 de Junio de 2008 Rene Renoir es reelecta para Wáterland. Como principal dificultad encontró a una micronación escaza de población. Y sin un sistema de economía realista. Como medidas fomentó la inmigración y alentó a la reapertura y reaparicón del MICROCOM como alternativa a la UME. Para éstas fechas la UME ya perdía popularidad y prescencia en la web. Por ésto no costó que Nova Edeno y Wáterland tomaran el lugar de principales potencias. En el plano intermicronacional aparecieron nuevas micronaciones que pronto se asimilaron a la órbita del MICROCOM y Wáterland. Además se fundaron las ciudades digitales de Nueva Manchester y Dominuttia. Preparó el terreno para la creación de un sistema de economía realista y abrió la política exterior de Wáterland comenzando relaciones con micronaciones excentas al eje UME y LINCE, tales como Cosalandia. Finalmente Renoir decidio no postularse a las elecciones del 19 de Agosto de 2008 dejándole el lugar a Ricardo Dibrino. Presidencia de Dibrino Dibrino llegó a la presidencia con la popularidad mas alta, 100%. Ya en el estable sistema foro Dibrino se preocupó por reactivar la actividad intermicronacional y fomento los Juegos Olímpicos Micronacionales 2008 a llevarse a cabo en la Ciudad de Nueva Gales. También tuvo intención de comenzar relaciones con nuevas micronaciones y por reactivar nuevamente el MICROCOM como organismo primordial para garantizar el Derecho Intermicronacional. Presidencia de Renoir Presidencia Interina de Luis Saint Meran Transición hacia la Federación Asgaria. Federación Asgaria Luego de casi un mes de trabajos y debido a la crisis de inactividad micronacional, las micronaciones de Corchea, Netland y Wáterland se unificaron creando una nueva micronación, conocidas en ellas como la "Patria Grande". Los Estados Federados de Asgaria Política En la epoca republicana El gobierno esta dividido en tres poderes y un servidor publico, Ejecutivo (Presidencia de la Nación), Legislativo (Parlamento Nacional), y Judicial (Suprema Corte de Justicia) El Presidente de la Republica es elegido mediante elecciones cada 2 meses (19 de cada mes) al igual que el Senado. Tras la "Iniciativa Reforma" la cual reformó la constitucion se prohibe un "co-presidente". Además dicha iniciativa llevó otras reformas como hacer del Parlamento unicameral. Actualmente y tras la reforma de Roberto Dibrino el Senado como tal fue abolido para crear la Asamblea Popular Legislativa conformada por todos los ciudadanos y residentes de Waterland. El Notario de la Republica, Luis Saint Meran sirve de administrador vital del foro y de por vida cumplirá esa funcion. Dicho sistema del Notario fue imitado por la Republica de Nova Edeno. Actualmente EN CONSTRUCCION Organización territorial Virtualmente Waterland esta dividido en 4 provincias : Nueva Gales (provincia), Nueva Manchester, Piter y Dominuttia. La Capital se encuentra en Nueva Gales desde febrero de 2008 Fue una nacion federal hasta la última constitución donde se autoproclama Republica Representativa, Presidencialista y Unitaria. Actualmente se presento ante el MICROCOM una futura nueva provincia, Waternesia (conjunto de Islas Virtuales en el mapa digital de MICROCOM pertenecientes a Waterland) pero nada es seguro. Un casi Anexo de Perejil fue posible un anexo de la Republica de Perejil Leyla a Waterland, el tratado esta firmado pero no se ha llevado a cabo el traspaso formal de los territorios perejileños al gobierno de Nueva Gales. Dicho tratado nunca fue ratificado cuando Waterland era una Republica. Políticas de Estado Wáterland declara como políticas de estado la Defensa de la Democracia en todo panorama y el respeto a los Derechos Humanos. Wáterland no reconoce ninguna micro o macro nacion con sistemas totaliatarios, autoritarios o dictatoriales. Tampoco reconoce paises que violen o se declaren en contra de los DDHH o de los derechos naturales del ser humano. Política Exterior Desde 2004 hasta 2006 Wáterland fue una micronacion practicamente sin reconocimiento y tenia politicas cerradas, dentro de una presidencia bastante autoritaria. Recien en 2006 fue reconocida por micronaciones como Petrossia, pero el primer tratado de Reconocimiento se firmo con Vicea. Eso marco la influencia del LINCE en Waterland. Waterland fue extramademente pro-LINCE hasta enero de 2008 aproximadamente, cuando entro formalmente y progresivamente a la UME. Los primeros miembros de UME en reconocer a Waterland como estado micronacional fueron Nivent e Imperio Antártico. Este hecho marco una importante apertura exterior para Waterland, especialmente despues del Febrero Waterlandes. Desde la entrada en la UME Waterland se fue empezando a caracterizar por una seriedad no tenida anteriormente. Lo que sin duda marcó definidamente la política exterior de Wáterland fué su fluida relación con Nova Edeno. Marcó una relación igualitaria, próspera y fraterna. En especial en tiempos de Renoir. Y pese al escándalo de la SIN en Nova Edeno las relaciones siguieron tal como antes. Nova Edeno es la mayor aliada de Wáterland y a la fecha es la única micronación a la que se considera hermana y aliada incondicional. Otra cosa que potenció a Wáterland en el exterior es la formación del eje Nueva Gales-Netpolis-Sofópolis. Si bien actualmente se sigue considerando dicho eje en su momento fue muy necesario para la creación y reactivación del MICROCOM como alternativa a la UME. Finalmente para junio de 2008 Waterland se perfilaba como una de las principales micronaciones, y actualmente con la inactividad de la UME se ha convertido en uno de los principales referentes entre las micronaciones nuevas. Actualmente Dentro de Asgaria la política exterior, queda principalmente a cargo del Gobierno Federal. Geografía Artículo principal: Geografía de _ La geografia en MICROCOM pone a Waterland en un lugar privilegiado. Aunque aun ese sistema no esta muy desarrollado. Economía Artículo principal: Economía de Waterland Según el Mundo Digital Waterland se encontraba entre las grandes potencias. Contaba con el mayor superávit del Mundo Digital. Se encontraba 3ro. en Indice de Desarrollo Humano. Y tenia una de las tasas de desocupación mas bajas. Sucede que Mundo Digital dejo de existir y el MICROCOM con su OEC pretenderan crear el sistema economico realista. Pero por el momento no se puedehablar de algo con certezas. Demografía Artículo principal: Demografía de Waterland En 2004 eran 3 ciudadanos , dos meses despues de la creacion de Waterland esa cifra se elevo a 5 y para 2006 Waterland ya contaba con 11 ciudadanos. A mediados de ese año la poblacion se redujo a 6 y para mediados de 2007 pasaron a ser 15. Desde febrero hubo una ola migratoria importante. Que culmino en la gran poblacion cuando se utilizo el sistema fisico. Actualmente y con el verdadero sistema digital por foro Waterland Contaba según el INE (Instituto Nacional de Estadísticas) y su censo de Agosto de 2008, con 11 habitantes de los cuales 1 eran extranjeros. Comunicaciones Artículo principal: Medios de comunicación de _ Waterland cuenta con una de las cadenas de noticias y films mas importantes del mundo micronacional hispano. Waterland News Corporation esta formada por Waterland News Daily (diario online), WN Productions (Productora de videos) y WNTV Radio y Television. El medio es una gran multimicronacional. En redes la comunicacion entre ciudadanos es por medio de MSN Cultura Artículo principal: Cultura de Waterland Waterland cuenta con una cultura caracteristica. Los "cafes literarios online" por MSN son ya un clasico de la sociedad waterlandesa. Como asi tambien las discuciones politicas. Los videos y films se han vuelto muy populares gracias a los trabajos del gobierno en colaboracion con WN. Literatura Artículo principal: Literatura de _ La literatura esta tambien bastante desarrollada. Entre los representantes de la literatura de Waterland pueden encontrarse el periodista Ricardo Dibrino, Javier Garay y el candidato a presidente Luis Saint Meran. El poema mas conocido de Saint Meran es: Lux Dulce estela brillante en el mar Quiero verte en mi Quiero que me envuelvas en tu manto de luz y que me lleves al platonico mundo de lo intangible donde los astros cascabelean y juegan. Dulce lucero que penetrante en mi corazon Atrape en el mundo de los sueños Y no me dejes escape alguno de donde los gorriones bailan y los halcones nadan Dulce alba que calienta las aguas Enviame donde la verdad es mentira donde los campos son cielo Y donde el odio es amor Dulce Zafiro que rosas mi pasion no permitas que lo mundano me capture permiteme soñar dejame volar No juegues conmigo Poseeme se mi ser Tambien se ha difundido la literatura en ingles. El ex presidente Alan Didier escribio por ejemplo "Waterland in my mind" Waterland in my Mind. Wanted Waterland Oh my wanted Waterland You are my life my heart , my land Wanted Waterland Oh wanted Waterland You have been my dreams and my nightmares Wanted Waterland Oh my wanted Waterland I feel you near and far You are in my mind Cinematografía Artículo principal: Cinematografía de _ La cinematografia en Waterland es un importante baluarte cultural. Si bien aun se esta en desarrollo es una de las micronaciones con mas films hechos. Ademas se estan preparanod los Premios WN de Artes Audiovisuales para fomentarlas. Como ejemplo se pueden tomar las propagandas migratorias y turisticas como asi tambien el documental "Guerra Micronacional: Cronica de un Pecado". Deporte Véase también *Lista de artículos relacionados con Waterland Enlaces externos Categoría:Waterland Categoría:Micronaciones